girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-09-27 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "Wahahahaha!" --Gil Agatha Tarvek Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Agatha better not be saying that's awful because of the potential homosexual connotations! We wouldn't want to get in the way of some hot GilxTarvek action now would we. Synalon Etuul 04:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : She's saying it's "awful" that Tarvek would think she would be such a poor hostess for her harem, especially for her two best males. Of course they would get their own rooms. --Zerogee 13:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Mainly I just wanted to talk about action of the Gilxtarvek variety. Synalon Etuul 17:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) i'm beginning to wonder whether there's some kind of laughing gas or the like involved. they seem a little bit too easily amused. Finn MacCool 13:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : Nah, they've just all needed a good laugh for a while now. --Zerogee 13:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I think they are way too happy as well, something is affecting them , a gas maybe or a side effect or the Si Vales operation,could be something in the seraglio chamber working to keep the harem amused and not killing each other, but whatever it is, isn't good. It could also be nothing, but Violetta said "your all happy all of a sudden hee hee ,. alarms should have gone off in all there brains warning them something isn't right , Agathahetrodyne 15:07, September 27, 2010 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page : Thinking about it some more, I'm starting to wonder too if there's not some sort of happy gas involved -- this is the Seraglio after all. It'd be a prime area to release something like that. However, note in the previous page that the area is partly open to the sky -- so if there is gas, it was probably just released by some automated system. The Castle is very quiet right now - somewhat uncharacteristically so. Perhaps it's wanting to hear the pitter-patter of tiny Heterodyne feet once again - sooner rather than later. --Zerogee 22:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, but the Castle has been shut down, remember? The central part of its mind is right now riding around on Agatha's arm. So, if it is "happy gas," then it must be from some automated system and it has to be something that effects only sparks. Violetta seems to be unaffected by this postulated gas. Billy Catringer 23:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: I know the Castle is riding along in Agatha's arms -- it's what I was referring to. It's still the Castle regardless what form it's currently in (and it's all of the Castle persona that's left - so it's THE Castle now) - everything else is just a pile of rubble. And yes, it can talk. It talked after Agatha cut it off the body. And Violetta is starting to laugh too, rather oddly. --Zerogee 00:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: The merriness seemed to start hitting the different people at different times. First Tarvek, then Agatha, then Gil, then Violetta. Before each new case, the person about to succumb acts puzzled by the others' behavior, for just a moment. Could it reflect the order they walked past some device or vent, perhaps? :::: If it is something external at work, it doesn't appear to work on machine consciousnesses, as Castle-head does seem rather silent and grumpy. On the other hand, that could just be a matter of conserving vocal circuit power while in such a damaged state and having a face permanently stamped with that expression. (I doubt Otilia's face was originally crafted that way, considering her original purpose of instructing and inspiring, and the , but Lucrezia might have found it amusing to turn the smile upside down.) On the gripping hand, being hauled around quite unceremoniously as a decorpitated head would probably be enough to make most people grumpy (assuming they too possessed the useful ability to still feel anything at such a point). --Undomelin 08:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh, but wait-- if there was a giddiness-inducer in the area, the Castle could be expected to know of it, even in its currently reduced and limited state-- no? I'm back to thinking they all just needed some tension relief. --Undomelin 08:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Open to the sky yes but only though that one broken window , and i dont think they are actually inside just walking past, Agathahetrodyne 18:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Any one of the four of them likely find the very existence of a seraglio embarrassing in and of itself, and are using humour to cover up their discomfiture. There may well be unseen aphrodisiacs, chemicals or even possibly some sort of field at work in this scene, but that seems remote at the moment. Remember, this is the equivalent of our nineteenth century. Existence of a seraglio alone would be enough to excite them sexually. Victorian era attitudes toward sex were very different from the way they are now. Back then, paraphrasing Jubal Harshaw, people got a lot more mileage out of their sins by feeling guilty for them. Billy Catringer 19:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :: This is true too. Ah well, looks like it's basically a tossup on the issue until we get some more input to work on. I can absolutely state that I'm definitely undecided about it. --Zerogee 22:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Woah, now -- let's not start saying crazy things we can't take back! --Undomelin 01:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC)